1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical apparatus for detecting apnea, in particular, in infants or children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been, in the past, apnea detectors for detecting various respiratory impedances in children known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,215 and 4,305,400, and apnea detectors for detecting cessation of body movements during respiration known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,885 and 4,245,651. There apparatus have, however, problems with reliability, because they cannot detect such apnea where only respiration exists but no gas exchange takes place.